The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Satellite television has become increasingly popular due to the wide variety of content and the quality of content available. A satellite television system typically includes a set top box that is used to receive the satellite signals and decode the satellite signals for use on a television. The set top box typically has a memory associated therewith. The memory may include a digital video recorder or the like as well as storage for the operating code of the set top box.
Satellite television systems typically broadcast content to a number of users simultaneously in a system. Satellite television systems also offer subscription or pay-per-view access to broadcast content. Access is provided using signals broadcast over the satellite. Once access is provided, the user can access the particular content.
Electronic devices are increasingly accessing the other content distribution networks such as the Internet. Network connections provide additional means for providing content to customers.
Content may also be provided to a set top box on an individual basis for pay. For example, on-demand content may be provided to a set top box after ordering the content from the set top box. Other types of user devices may also have access or may be provided on-demand content. In a typical system, when content is ordered from a set top box, other user devices such as a mobile user device do not have access to the same content. This may be for many reasons including formatting issues. Customers of a home based content system often travel to hotels or desire mobile access to content. Further, in a home environment, content is typically restricted such as parental controls on a user device basis. Providing access to content at a customized level would provide greater flexibility and convenience to access the content.